Échale la culpa a la navidad
by usu666
Summary: Porque la navidad es un asco, ¿verdad, Naruto? - YAOI - AU


Pueees, este es mi fic navideño(?) para el concurso Copos de Letras del grupo "LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán" (anteriormente conocido como "LETRAS: Hijos de Canán", al loro con el cambio sutil xD).

Como todo el mundo sabe, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (por ahora). La historia es toda mía.

Feliz fiesta pagana del solsticio de invierno (posteriormente conocida como "navidad").

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Sakura con la misma cara de quien ha visto un fantasma.<p>

—Pues que el tío va y se arrodilla en medio de toda la clase —Kiba echó el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras lo contaba, temblando por culpa de la risa mal contenida y el alcohol mal digerido— y… y le dice a Naruto… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! —Se llevó una mano al pecho y continuó con dramatismo—: Naruto, te quiero, no puedo vivir sin ti. Me suicidaré si me abandonas en navidad… —Estalló finalmente en carcajadas.

—¿Pero qué dices? No es posible que dijera eso, ¿verdad, Naruto?

El aludido tan solo escondió más la cabeza entre los hombros, sentado en la esquina de uno de los sofás con un vaso medio vacío entre las manos. Maldita la hora en la que el gilipollas de su _ex_ decidió expresarle su amor en público presentándose en su facultad y _sacándolo del armario_ a empujones. Maldita la hora en la que el borde de Sasuke comentó, después de casi un año sin aceptar ni una sola de las invitaciones que su grupo de amigos le había hecho para quedar, que hoy estaría solo en casa y que podían pasar la tarde en ella bebiendo y viendo alguna película. Y maldita la hora en la que Sakura había preguntado por un rumor que había oído en la universidad acerca de una declaración gay y Kiba se había ofrecido voluntario para contárselo todo y hacerle revivir el calvario otra vez aquella misma tarde.

—¡Claro que lo dijo! —exclamó Kiba limpiándose las lagrimillas de los ojos—. Hinata y Shikamaru están de testigos. ¡Ah, y Sasuke también! —Señaló al chico que venía de la cocina con un recipiente con hielo y un par de bolsas de patatas fritas. Este lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y simplemente frunció el ceño antes de sentarse.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas, Naruto? Quiero decir…

—Está bien, Sakura, sé lo que quieres decir —Naruto miró a la chica que lo observaba con preocupación y se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué responder. No es que le supusiera algún problema que toda la facultad supiera ahora de su sexualidad. No ocultaba el hecho de ser gay, pero tampoco lo iba pregonando a los cuatro vientos. Sus amigos más cercanos ya lo sabían desde hacía tiempo y lo que pensaran los demás se la traía al fresco—. ¿Veis? Por eso odio la navidad. A la gente le da por hacer estupideces como esa…

—Pues... a mí me parece muy romántico —Hinata, roja de timidez hasta las orejas, deslizó su vocecilla por el salón y todos la miraron. La chica enrojeció más aún—. Bu… bueno, no es que esté de… de acuerdo con…

—Por favor, basta ya —se quejó Naruto volviendo a encogerse y a meter la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Lo… lo siento…

—Venga, Naruto, anímate —habló otra vez Kiba—. Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones, esto no será más que una anécdota que contar en las reuniones con los colegas. ¡Sí! —gritó exultante con lo que se le acababa de ocurrir y levantando su vaso—. Será… ¡Será tu propia _pesadilla antes de navidad_! —Y rio satisfecho consigo mismo mientras los demás lo miraban como si se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza al nacer.

—Ya, Kiba, deja de hablar y bebe un poco más, anda —masculló Shikamaru por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Por un momento, la habitación permaneció en silencio.

—Y bien… —comenzó Sakura, sirviéndose un poco más de ron con coca-cola—, ¿qué vais a hacer durante las vacaciones?

—Follarme a Papá Noel —escupió Naruto. Seguidamente se terminó su bebida de un solo trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa—. ¿El baño?

—Por allí, al final del pasillo.

Naruto asintió por toda respuesta y, resoplando, desapareció por donde le había señalado Sasuke.

—¿Qué le ocurre? Lo del tío ese es una putada, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa, ¿no? Tan solo era una broma.

Shikamaru suspiró viendo que Kiba volvía al ataque. —Tranquilo, no está enfadado con nosotros, tan solo es que la navidad no le gusta lo más mínimo. Tal vez… —comenzó, mirando a Sasuke de soslayo—. Tal vez debería ir alguien a ver cómo está.

—Yo voy. Es mi casa al fin y al cabo. —La respuesta le pareció demasiado precipitada y le sonó a justificación. Esperando que ningún otro se hubiese dado cuenta del detalle, se levantó y se dirigió también al cuarto de baño.

—Naruto —Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y aguardó a obtener respuesta. Nada—. Oye, Naruto, voy a entrar...

Abrió y se asomó ligeramente por el hueco de la puerta. Lo encontró sentado en el inodoro, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Dio unos pasos hacia adentro y cerró tras de sí. Las habilidades sociales no eran lo suyo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo. Se mordió el labio y lo soltó de golpe—. ¿Es por tu _ex_?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Naruto levantó la vista y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad—. Ni siquiera éramos novios. Solo… bueno, solo nos habíamos liado algunas veces, ya sabes.

—Entiendo. —Sasuke se acercó más y se sentó en el borde de la bañera observando a su compañero, que parecía cabreado y abochornado a partes iguales.

—Lo que ocurres es que… detesto la navidad, es todo. Los villancicos, los regalos, eso de que tengas que ser bueno de repente y querer a todo el mundo… me saca de quicio. Todo ese espíritu navideño me parece tan falso que me dan arcadas.

—Por eso te quieres follar a Papá Noel… —Sasuke sonrió y Naruto soltó una carcajada. Ahora que lo pensaba, le resultaba grotesco.

—Sí… —Suspiró y miró a Sasuke, ahí, a su lado, sentado en el borde de la bañera. Habían sido compañeros de clase desde el comienzo del curso y jamás habían hablado así. Recordó que le había parecido un chico guapo. "Me sigue pareciendo un chico guapo", se corrigió a sí mismo, pero también demasiado serio e incluso algo desagradable en su trato con las otras personas—. Oye, siento haber aguado la fiesta…

—Bah, de todas formas son tus amigos y… a mí tampoco me gusta especialmente esta época del año. Poner a Papá Noel a cuatro patas parece un plan mucho más divertido que cenar en familia.

La sonrisa, que había acudido otra vez a la cara de Naruto, se quedó congelada mientras procesaba lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. Obviando el hecho de que el tipo era viejo, gordo y que, además, no existía… ¿Había dicho que era divertido poner a cuatro patas a… un tío? Naruto tembló solo de pensarlo.

—Toma, ponte esto.

—¿Qué? —Bajó de su mundo de homoeróticas suposiciones al oír otra vez la voz de Sasuke, que se había levantado para coger un albornoz de detrás de la puerta.

—Parece que tienes frío. —Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar la posición de Naruto, que había cruzado los brazos y estaba encogido en el sitio.

—Gracias —El albornoz olía a suavizante y era bastante esponjoso. Su cuerpo se atemperó. Parecía que había juzgado mal a Sasuke y que el chico en realidad no era tan borde como había creído hasta entonces—. Oye, ¿por qué te ha dado por invitarnos a tu casa hoy?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el lateral de la bañera y una toalla por los hombros. Al parecer, también tenía frío. Naruto se sentó justo al lado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, porque has estado ignorándonos durante todo el curso. Pensábamos que no te caíamos bien.

—La verdad es que aún no me caéis bien del todo…

—Imbécil. —Naruto sonrió y lo empujó con el hombro.

—En realidad… —Dudó—. En realidad se me ocurrió invitaros después de ver el numerito del tipo ese esta mañana… —Naruto frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación—. No sabía que fueses…

—¿Gay? —Sasuke asintió… y Naruto empezó a comprender—. Oye, ¿me estás diciendo que yo… te gusto o algo así? Joder… —Se revolvió el pelo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Y de repente, descubría que ese chico que siempre le había parecido tan prepotente lo miraba con una expresión seca, pero franca. Resopló, hizo una mueca y lo agarró por el hombro, incorporándose un poco para colocarse de frente.

Sasuke apretó los labios y tragó saliva. Sin embargo, los volvió a relajar cuando sintió los de Naruto presionando suavemente sobre su boca primero y tironeando con tranquilidad de los suyos después. Sacó la lengua y sonrió dentro del beso al encontrarse con la otra. Era sencillo besar a Naruto. Y más sencillo aún olvidar que estaban en el suelo de un cuarto de baño mientras cuatro personas más esperaban fuera, preguntándose probablemente por qué tardaban tanto en volver.

—No está mal —Naruto se relamió los labios y se apartó—. Puede que empiece a odiar un poquito menos las manifestaciones de amor en estas fechas…

—Gilipollas. —Se quitó la toalla de los hombros y se la arrojó a la cabeza al otro, que respondió con una risa escandalosa.

No oyeron los golpes en la puerta.

—Siento interrumpir… Joder, qué problemático… —Shikamaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se la rascó con pereza—. Bueno, solo venía a deciros que ya es tarde y que nos vamos.

Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y cerró la puerta de nuevo tras de sí. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con el desconcierto pintado en su mirada. Naruto llevaba puesto el albornoz rojo de Sasuke y, cogiendo la toalla que le había tirado el otro a la cabeza, cayó en la cuenta de que también era de color rojo, exactamente como las mejillas de Sasuke y, muy muy probablemente, como las suyas propias.

Justo antes de salir, Shikamaru había murmurado: "Así que al final es Sasuke quien se va a follar a Papá Noel…".

* * *

><p>O_oU<p>

Nop, yo tampoco dejaría reviews después de leer esto...


End file.
